Forum:Why A ***FEMALE** faux Heterodyne? Why not a boy?
Why a girl imposter? Why not a boy? The conspirators must have had advance knowledge of Agatha's birth & gender, very true. However... a boy would enable them to gain control of Mechanicsburg far more easily. The Heterodyne subjects were aware of the birth of a male Heterodyne heir, but not of Agatha's birth. If they were the targets of this deception, why not claim the boy had been kidnapped with the mother? Or claim that his father had hidden the boy, & faked the child's death to keep him safe? The Castle couldn't have been fooled by a fake of either gender! And Klaus never guessed at Agatha's very existence. So, why choose a girl? Who were they trying to fool? Perhaps Bill? Barry? Or Lucrezia? Who is watching this charade, that needs to be fooled with a '''girl' Heterodyne?''--Bosda Di'Chi 16:53, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I think it's because of the Storm King connection. The time of fabled peace was a time when the Storm King was married to a female Heterodyne. A Storm Queen wouldn't have worked, so they needed a female Heterodyne instead. Windowseat 01:05, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::No, Windowseat. The people who organized the phoney Heterodyne werre from a faction that opposed Tarvek's faction.--Bosda Di'Chi 21:14, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh. I'm sorry. For some reason I thought it was an adaptation of Tarvek's plan, and Aaronev was part of it. My mistake. Windowseat 22:46, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :::: Windowseat 00:48, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Unimportant. Tarvek was being plotted against, and likely Pinky-Poo was planning to betray everybody--which, BTW, actually happened.--Bosda Di'Chi 13:43, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::They needed a female Heterodyne in order to fulfill the Storm-King-marries-Hetrodyne-Girl-peace-throughout-Europa prophecy. , the plan was the plan boiled down to: Kill the Castle. Take control of the town. Enter the Storm King heir. Love at first sight, butterflies and rainbows and free cupcakes all around. :::::Some people really believed that old prophecy, so it would be a huge political advantage if they made it (at least appear to) come true. - Someone who should probably register at some point. :::::According to the Prologue of the second novel, the 'prophecy' as described in the opera, is not what actually happened historically. The prophecy just possibly is something put out into the public by the Order or the Monfish as part of a long planned plot. It seems strange that the opera gets revived when it does. The plotters may or may not have known that a real Heterodyne Princess existed when they decided to remind the public of the legend. AndyAB99 (talk) 00:48, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's because Zola turns out to be not just a random person picked for the task. In that case, they could just have well have chosen a boy. But Zola is special: she's related to the Mongfish family. As such, she has the skills to cope with the castle, and to play the role of the Hetrodyne. She was the one who could do the job, so she was the one they chose. And she happened to be female. TRiG. :::::::The plotters couldn't use a male, claiming to be Claus Barry Hetereodyne, because the people of mechanicsburg knew for certain that young C.B.H died in the other's attack. No matter who they picked, they'd have to pass them off as an unknown heir. the choice of a female heir would have been twofold, IMO. first, they wanted the new hetereodyne to be able to marry their storm king, and thus provide extra legitimacy to their play for power against the Baron. Second, they likely were aware of the existence of Lucrezia's 2nd kid, since they'd allied themselves with her during the war with the other. even if the plotters were not involved directly with The Other, they likely would have been able to find out that not only did Lucrezia have a daughter, but also that said child had gone missing and was being sought by both sides. a female fake would let them exploit any existing rumors. 07:42, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::